


burning point

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, not a relationship but u kno the ship's implied, they just haven't gotten there yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“oh? is someone lonely in their bed?”</p>
<p>"your jokes aren’t very good, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning point

**Author's Note:**

> always sorry about the lack of capitalization but \o/
> 
> but i actually am sry if i didn't get suga right, he's so Hard ???? but i might just not have written him enough yet who knows \o/
> 
> based on an au that i keep procrastinating on the first part of bc lol
> 
> this is for my lovely friend sou who was kind enough to draw me oikawa stealin suga from daichi lol \o/ also iwaoi bathroom snapchats :*

there’s drool on his homework and textbook pages stuck to his cheek, but sugawara is determined (after he wakes up from an unwanted nap) to finish this… until he realizes it’s already 4:30 and there’s class at 7. with a sigh, he shuts his books and neatly arranges his papers for later.

eyes half open, walking more like a zombie than anything, sugawara tries to not trip over anything on the way to the bathroom that could be his roommate’s, too tired to make a fuss over the mess.

teeth brushed, face washed, and sugawara was ready to just barely take a nap when he heard some muffled noises from from his roommate’s room.

'he's awake?' he thinks, motherly instincts kicking in and knocking lightly on the door.

"oikawa…?"

"yeah? it’s open."

letting himself in just a bit, sugawara leaned against the doorframe, letting out a small yawn. “it’s 4:30 in the morning, oikawa. you should get some sleep.”

oikawa glanced over, a slightly tired, slightly wicked smile on his face. “oh? is someone lonely in their bed?”

"your jokes aren’t very good, you know." sugawara let out another yawn. he had been roommates with oikawa long enough to hear a variety of those sort of things from him.

pausing the video he was watching, oikawa motioned for sugawara to come over. “kou-chan~”

frowning at the nickname that’s been given to him, sugawara reluctantly walked towards him, too tired to retort back. “how can I help you?”

oikawa patted the area on the bed next to him, “kou-chaaaan~ come here.”

sugawara thinks something in his brain might have short circuited, since normally he wouldn’t entertain oikawa to this extent. he situated himself on the bed, legs crossed and back comfortably against the wall. he could probably fall asleep like this, he thinks.

oikawa had that slightly tired, slightly wicked look on his face again. before it even registered in sugawara’s head, oikawa had leaned over with a hand on his shoulder and face next to his.

“you know, you’re pretty obedient when you’re tired.” oikawa’s voice low and smooth, his breath hot on sugawara’s neck.

as he quickly scooted away from oikawa, sugawara’s hand shot up to cover his neck. face red and eyes wide, sugawara felt like a deer in headlights.

but oikawa just laughed, “it was just a joke, kou-chan, but reds a good color on you.”

here sugawara thought they had been dorm mates long enough to get used to oikawa’s jokes… but this time sugawara wasn’t gonna let him get the last word in.

sliding off the bed, sugawara turned around for a quick moment, leaning forward to place a hand on his thigh and bringing their faces closer together. “I look even better naked.”

before he could see oikawa’s reaction, sugawara left for his own room, only stopping in the doorway for a second to wave. “well goodnight, tooru~”

oikawa was a little shocked, to say the least. he knew sugawara had grown used to his teasing, but he had never actually fired shots back.

"interesting…"


End file.
